


The Dragon's Sea

by ayyitsellie



Series: Fixing Game of Thrones and making it gay [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyitsellie/pseuds/ayyitsellie
Summary: Were you unsatisfied with the end of Game of Thrones? Did you feel this final season ruined nearly every single character? Well, I'm here to fix that ending with with my own gay stubbornness. Daenerys Targaryen is resurrected at the hands of Kinvara, a priestess of the Lord of Light, back in Meereen. Yara Greyjoy is there, as is Missandei because screw what they did.





	The Dragon's Sea

Yara’s eyes focused on the sea, watching the waves crash and fall. She watched it collide with rock and ship the same, with rage and intent, then fall back to the black sea. The cold salt winds of the Iron Islands whipped her face, yet she could not feel much of it. She had reclaimed the Salt Throne and through talks with the Crown, after seeing the North gain their independence, gained her own. And out of respect for the Queen that supported her claim, she followed her words.

_We will leave the world better than when we found it… no more reaving, roving, raiding, or raping._

It wasn’t easy and the attempts on Yara’s life had grown to be far greater than when Euron was alive, but the Islands were changing. Those who helped this change did it in the name of their Queen, Daenerys Targaryen. And yet despite all, this change and victory, Yara could not enjoy the smell of the ocean as she once did. She couldn’t enjoy her triumph.

And she knew why.

A shipmate came next to her, though Yara hadn’t heard their approach. With the clearing of their throat her eyes were pulled from the water and settled on them.

“Yes?”

“A scroll for you.” they handed the paper to Yara, who took it but absent mindedly fiddled with it rather than read it. “Is everything alright?” 

“The Queen was taken from us.” Yara spoke and closed her hand around the paper. “We paid the iron price, and yet I was not there to do anything.” she turned back to the sea, eyes focused once more on how it rose and fell.

“ _You_ weren’t there…?” the shipmate questioned, their gaze following Yara’s.

“Yes.” Yara leaned against the strong wooden beam of the ship. “I wasn’t. I failed my Queen.” it was the last thing she said, only the sounds of the sea between them. The shipmate took it as their leave, Yara alone again. Her thoughts wandered, on what the events of the day would bring, on what small ordeals would be presented to her, on what she could help fix. She wondered what she could do to bring feeling back to her. 

She watched the water for a moment more before she realized the paper was still in her hand. She was half tempted to pitch it into the sea, keep her kingdom out of whatever was happening outside of it, but the seal stopped her. It nearly stopped her heart.

It was the seal of the Targaryens, something Yara thought she’d never see again in all her days. She unrolled the paper, her eyes eagerly scanning the paper. Once read, she rolled it back up and held it close. Yara felt the chill creep back into her fingers, could taste the salt air, and the sting of her whip her face once again. This news had brought the life back into her.

She stepped off her ship, onto the docks, and into the tavern they’d been staying at.

“Get your things. We sail for Meereen.”

~

Daenerys felt a piercing in her chest so intense it pulled her from her long sleep. She sat up, gasping and shaking, her vision blurry. There were figures around her and Daenerys reached blindly. Her fingers brushed fabric, warm skin, but no one took hold of her hand. No one was there for an explanation. She blinked and each time her vision cleared. Each figure came more into view, and she began to recognize their clothing. They were priestesses of the Lord of Light, all bowing around the altar she had been placed on.

Before any words could be uttered, that stabbing in her chest struck her entire body once more. She clutched her chest in pain and fell back. Hands caught her and helped her the rest of the way down, setting her head upon stone. Daenerys tried to speak, but each attempt had caused only more pain. So she grabbed their hand, tears of pain falling from her eyes.

Though she was surrounded by others, Daenerys was alone again. And she drifted off, falling into blackness.

~

Yara stood at the helm, her eyes focused on Dragon’s Bay. It grew closer with each passing moment and, despite how long it had been since Yara was here, it was still incredibly familiar. 

Once they were docked, Yara turned to her crew.

“Thank you all for coming to Meereen with me. I know the journey was long and you all need rest. Find an inn, a tavern, a brothel. When the time comes to leave, I will find you.”

 

“How long will we be here?” a crewmate asked.

“I can’t say I know for certain.” Yara fiddled with the paper in her hand. It had grown well worn over the time they traveled, some of the words had become illegible. “All I know is the business I have is pressing and we, I, maybe be here for a while.” she took her leave, allowing her crew to handle their time here as they saw fit. Yara made her way through the streets, up to the Great Pyramid.

Repeatedly, she looked down at the paper and reread. A part of her questioned if this was really real, if this was a ploy from her enemies. The Dragon Queen alive? After Jon Snow buried a knife in her heart? A thousand miles from where she last was? Even if it wasn’t true, Yara would be damned if she just let this go. 

She climbed the steps, but found the pyramid empty. She was expecting Daenerys to be sitting on the throne, or maybe waiting somewhere, or even just… there. But there was no one. Yara wandered, a hand on her hilt. While disappointment was running rampant, her guard hadn’t softened. She was almost sure now that this was a fluke and someone had brought her here to end her life. 

Behind her, a woman called. 

“Yara Greyjoy. At last you have arrived.” Yara’s blade was out and she turned to the one who spoke. “I am not here to harm you. I asked you here for your help.”

“You asked me here?” Yara glanced around, to assure no one was going to jump her. “Where is Queen Daenerys?” she asked, her eyes focusing solely on this woman. Rather than respond, she held out her hand and gestured for Yara to come closer. Carefully and cautiously, she did, blade sheathed. Her hand remained on the hilt, however. The woman lead her through the pyramid, into what felt like a labyrinth. They turned and twisted and delved deeper into the pyramid.

“Daenerys Stormborn needs you.” the woman’s voice echoed around the chamber and surrounded them. It comfortably coiled around Yara’s chest.

“For what?”

“She fights, on the brink, but we believe without something to tether her back to this life, she will continue her long sleep.” the words were spoken so casually, as if Yara were to understand each thing she was saying. “We have reached out to Missandei, but unfortunately we have no way of knowing just where in Naath she is.” the woman glanced back and smiled.

“I don’t have the same relationship with Daenerys that Missandei does. My relationship was brief--”

“You gave her ships when they were needed, warned her of Euron’s deceit.” She lead Yara down yet another flight of stairs. “You felt strongly, spoke for her when she was murdered at the hands of Jon Snow.” the woman’s smile was coy. Just before Yara was going to ask how she knew, they reached a door. “The Lord of Light tells us much.” she pushed the store open and Yara peered in, out of curiosity. And for the first time since docking in Meereen, Yara’s guard dropped.

~

 

Daenerys felt another pain strike her chest, as she had plenty of times before. Her sight blurred but cleared far more quickly than before. She saw the same figures, dressed in red, circled around her. She squeezed her eyes as the pain gripped her chest and forced tears from her eyes. Was this her fate? To be murdered by a beloved friend and caused to feel the wound a thousand times after? It was cruelty, cruelty to place her in this purgatory.

She reached her hand out in hopes that just someone would take. Whether it be a figment of her imagination, or one of these people grab her hand, it would be enough. It would be enough. And as if by some kind of miracle, a hand took her own. It wasn’t a stranger, or an awkward hold, or imaginary. Daenerys squeezed and pulled them closer, as closely as she could. Their other hand clasped around hers before it moved to her cheek. She could feel their thumb wipe away her tears and cup her cheek. 

“You have to come back to us.” the hand gently pushed hair back from her forehead. “Come back, Daenerys.”

The pain began to ebb away, still sharp, but became a dull throb. Her body relaxed, as did the iron grip she had on the individual’s hand. As the pain disappeared, Daenerys found her heart pick up speed. Her eyes were still shut, the darkness surrounding her voluntary. She knew that when she opened her eyes she’d fall back into that abyss, to repeat this torturous cycle. 

But when she opened her eyes, slowly and with caution, she saw a dull fire licking damp stone. She saw only one priestess near her, one she recognized as Kinvara. She slowly sat up, looking around the rest of the room. It was empty, other than the stone bed she was on. She glanced down at her hand and found it empty as well. Whoever’s hand was in hers was now gone and Daenerys couldn’t help but feel a sense of disappointment.

She looked up at Kinvara, “Was it you?” she held her hand out to the woman. She responded with a shake of the head.

“While I was able to bring your soul back to your body, I was not the one who made it stay.” Kinvara took Daenerys’ hand with both of her own. “I am glad you have returned, Daenerys Stormborn.”

~

Yara had been escorted out the moment Daenerys’ body went limp. She was escorted, pushed out by the priestesses, despite her protests. Even when she pushed back, their strength outmatched her own. She tried to peer over, but their forms covered whatever vision she once would have had. They muttered something before the door was shut in her face. Yara thought to pound and demand reentry, but she stopped. Whatever they were doing was bringing Daenerys back. Any interruption from her could end those attempts.

So she sat. She slumped against the wall and slid down to the bottom. She rested her arms over her knees and waited. Time passed and eventually, the door cracked open. The priestesses left, one by one. Only the last knelt beside Yara, a comforting hand placed on her arm. Yara glanced at them.

“What’s happened?” Yara tried to turn, to glance into the room, but the door was shut. “She was alive. Is she not?”

“Perhaps you need some rest, Yara Greyjoy.” After making their way through the pyramid once more, Yara was lead to her room. “A bath has been drawn for you. Enjoy your night.” The priestess left her with a bow and shut the door behind her. She took a moment to herself, to walk around, get familiar with the room, then made her way to the bath.

Once she was cleaned and comfortable, Yara dressed and sat on the bed. Before she knew it, she was asleep. Unfortunately it was a short rest. The wailing of a creature pulled her from her sleep and scrambling for her weapon. The candles were out, leaving Yara in darkness and, for a moment, forgetting exactly where she was. 

When the lamenting echoed again, Yara stood. She was no longer on edge, but ultimately curious. She wandered through the halls, following the sounds. It eventually brought her to the top of the pyramid, to the room she knew as Daenerys’. Yara held her knuckle to the door and knocked twice. There was a pause, long enough that Yara began to turn away, but eventually she heard a voice call out.

“Come in.”

Yara opened the door and found a dimly lit room. The only illumination was from that of the moonlight and a few candles. It took Yara’s eyes a few moments to adjust as she searched the room for Daenerys. Once she found her, lounging on a chair that faced the open balcony, she entered the room entirely and shut the door behind her.

“How are you feeling?”

“Alive.” her voice was monotonous, tired, and broken. She sighed, eyes focused on her hand. “I don’t know why, but I am alive again.”

“You don’t know why?”

“No.”

“They didn’t tell you?”

“No.”

Yara approached cautiously, gauging whether or not this was the Daenerys she had pledged her life to. As she neared, she heard a low rumble, something that stopped her all together. A large, scaled figure covered the balcony. Yara squinted now, the brightness of the room now incredibly dull. There was another rumble and then a beam of moonlight. Yara gasped, seeing Drogon looking directly at her. His teeth weren’t bared, but the gaze was enough to stop her.

“It’s alright. He won’t hurt you.” Daenerys moved her hand to the seat beside her. “Come, sit.” Yara sat, though her eyes were still on the large creature. When Drogon turned away, Yara looked at Daenerys. The wound over her heart was exposed, but stitched shut. She couldn’t help but stare, still in awe that she was here. Alive.

“I’m glad to see you alive.” Yara moved her eyes up to Daenerys. A small sad smile was on her face, her eyes on Yara’s face.

“I’m glad to see you’re here.” she took a deep breath, looking out at the balcony, at Drogon. “Did Kinvara contact you?”

“I don’t know who contacted me. All I know is that the message held the Targaryan’s seal and that I was needed here.” Yara settled into her seat. “It could’ve been a ploy from my enemies but…” she glanced at Daenerys. “I suppose I was willing to risk it.”

 

“Your enemies? Who would dare make an enemy of Yara Greyjoy?”

“More people than you’d think. The Iron Islands made some changes in honor of you.”

“Which were?” Daenerys turned to fully face Yara, her full attention on her.

“What you made me promise when we formed our allegiance. There is resistance, but I believe the islands are changing for the better.”

“So you were willing to risk your life to come to Meereen, with the potential that it was a plot from your enemies?”

“Yes.” Yara turned to face Daenerys, a cocky smile on her lips.

“You’re that confident you’d survive?”

“I’m confident that my enemies aren’t that smart.” she laughed, a softer one leaving Daenerys’ lips. 

“I’m glad to hear you’re okay.” something faltered in Daenerys’ expression, as if the smile was too much for her to keep up. “I’m glad to hear the Iron Islands are thriving.” her tone sounded sorrowful now, and she turned her gaze from Yara and back on her hand. Yara kept silent for a few moments.

“You could still--”

“I don’t want to go back.” Daenerys already knew what she was speaking of and cut her off. “It killed me once. Everyone will always remember me as the Mad Queen, all the people I trusted betrayed me.” her hand moved over her wound. “A friend…” she shook her head and dropped her hand into her lap.

“You have people here. People who love you. People whose lives you changed.” Yara watched her hand, watched it pull at the threads on her dress. “You freed me from Euron, saved all of Westeros from the White Walkers, and liberated us from a what might have been a tyrant.” she placed her hand on Daenerys’ arm. “I wanted you to be my Queen. You will never be known to me, or my people, as the Mad Queen. Here, they will never know you as that. I know you as a woman who rose from the ashes, as a great Queen.” 

Silence rested between the two of them, but Daenerys moved her hand to rest on Yara’s. They sat for a while, looking past Drogon and out upon the city of Meereen. Despite the late hour, it was still lively below. Eventually, Daenerys stood.

“Thank you for coming, Yara.” her hand gently left Yara’s. She walked to the balcony and rested her hand on Drogon. “I hope your stay in Meereen will be for a while.” 

Yara left the room and made her way back to her own. She sat on her bed, turned toward the window. She watched the city, listened to the lively sounds, and admired the view. She eventually laid back into her bed and drifted off, much easier than any other time before.

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, I didn't watch the final season, I only heard about the shitshow through episode summaries. Also, Missandei never died in this. This is pretty much me fixing things that was wrong with this season (and the few before) and making it a lil more gay. Also, that incest junk never happened, Dany and Jon were broTP, thank u.


End file.
